A Lover Or A Fighter?
by APHSpamex
Summary: Southern Mexico doesn't know anyone but latin americans, Romano, and Spain. She doesn't even her northern neighbors. So what will happen when one day she comes home to cetain Germans and Italians?  SUCK AT SUMMARYS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND LATER CHAPTIES!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

This is my first story so it's probably crappy. This is a Mexico x everybody! I use human names for the twins sometimes and later I might for the other Countries. By the way Margarita and Margo are the same person. Okay well, I hope you enjoy! Hetalia doesn't belong to me! Only Latin American characters! (excluding Cuba)

**('S POV)**

S. Mexico was walking into the house when she overheard N. Mexico talking to someone 'who could hermano be talking to…. Maybe its Guatemala!' she smiles at the thought. She walks right in and says "Hola, mi hermano- *spots Romano* R-Romano what are you doing here?" then she sees a tall white German looking man. "Hermano what's going on who is this uh, friend?" N. Mexico says to his older sister "Margarita this is Germany he wants ME to join him in war along with Japan and all of Italy." Margarita Norte never called her that unless it was so no one knew she was a nation or at least part of one." Oh okay Diego well I'll go cook dinner then.*smiles then runs to kitchen* "how could I forget that only a few countries out of Latin America know I am a nation! God damit!"

**(ROMANO'S POV)**

Romano was with Germany because he knew 'Mexico' but he actually came because he had a crush on Margarita or Sur México. He wanted to see how she was doing he hadn't seen he since she won independence from Spain. Then he heard her "Hola mi hermano- *spots him* R-Romano what are you doing here?" god it felt good to hear her say his name then she paused to look at that potato bastard then said " Hermano what's going on who is this uh, friend?" After that he said he was gonna say hi to the maid and get a tomato. "Hey Margo h-how have you been?" damn did he just stutter how unattractive. Margo puts down the chili pepper and ran to Romano and hugged him then said "Great now that you're here Romano it's been to long!"She exclaimed. "Margo maybe while I'm in town we could…go do something?..." there I did it I asked her out now hopes she doesn't turn me down. Margo says "Okay Romano we could go dancing….how about it" *she smiles* "Sure I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight okay!" Romano runs out with a tomato. Romano leaves with Germany with high hopes for tonight.

**(GERMANY'S POV)**

Germany was trying to convince Mexico to join the Axis Powers. "Your blood craves war and bloodshed why don't you join us?" Mexico replies "Because I have peace in my country and things I have to protect Germany I will not join you that** is** all I have to say on the matter." "What did you say to America when he came?" "The same thing I told you I'm not going to join some European war that has nothing to do with me!" "He will get you to join him no matter what but if you-""Hola mi hermano- *looks over at Romano* R-Romano what are you doing here?" Germany stares at the most beautiful woman he'd ever see in his life then looks at Romano with curiosity who is she? Mexico's wife? No. she interrupts his thoughts "Hermano what's going on who is this uh, friend?" Germany fell for this Latin beauty instantly. Crap what's her name again Margarita a beautiful name for an amazing person. Then he noticed she left and Romano left too how odd. "Mexico who was that?" "Ohh no one just the maid, she lives here with me." "Is she single?... Sorry to intrusive anyways I think I will stay for awhile give me your decision soon okay." Then he leaves with Romano actually smiling.

**(S. MEXICO'S POV)**

Margarita was getting ready for her date no her…. Night out with Romano. She was excited about it she decided to wear a light blue strapless dress with a black sash and black lace clear high heels. She went down stairs and when she got to the last step she heard a knock she went to the door and opened it there in front of her was Romano wearing a suit without the jacket, shirt untucked and a loose tie he was HOT! She smiled at him.

**(ROMANO'S POV)**

Romano knocked on the door it opened to revel a goddess she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen they were both looking at each other with awe in their eyes until she said "Wow you look….amazing mi pequeña Italia!" "So do you il mio amore~" shit did I just say my love I'm an itdiot. "Let's go you will love this mi Italia!"

They get there and the club owner asks people to join a dancing contest Margo signs them up they dance the tango and they win. Romano hopes this night doesn't end *then the owner asks Margo to sing* "Si!" Margo says. Ok well I never heard her sing the music started and he just stared at her she was wonderful her song. It was magical in its own way. Little did he know someone was videotaping the whole thing and posted it on YouTube with Margo kissing Romano on the cheek…

**(SPAIN'S POV)**

Spain was sitting at home surfing YouTube when he found it, a video with Romano and his beloved but she left him. Still that didn't matter he loved her. Man, she was singing a wonderful song but then at the end she kissed him on the cheek, Romano and that pushed Spain to the edge he packed his stuff and flew to Mexico to have his love fall in love with him.

**(FRANCE'S POV)**

France got home to an empty house so he went though old memories then he came to the time he met her the most beautiful woman in the world the one he could settle down with and have a family then she left his life forever he got sad thinking about that and went to Spain's house to find it empty except his computer was running so France looked to see what he was looking at then he saw her the woman that made his heart skip a beat "She's alive and well, young I must send it to Prussia to see what he thinks she is!" then he sends it to every Allie male nation plus Prussia "Holy shit!"

**(ENGLAND POV)**

England reads his e-mail and comes across one from France "Oh god not again well I might as well see what it is…. That girl I know her!"

** ((TIME SKIP TO GERMANY'S HOUSE IN MEXICO))**

**(PRUSSIA'S/GERMANY'S POV)**

Prussia was wondering what's taking so long on dinner "Oi west what's taking so-""Romano stop tickling me! I need to cook hahaha!" "No you don't you need to be tickled!" "Hey the awesome me wants food!" "OH see Romano I need to cook or people go hungry now Mr. –Prussia is my name what's yours schöne Dame?" "Margarita that's my name Prusia." She smiled at me my heart melts 3 Germany comes in "Oh Margarita what are you doing here?" "Oh Alemania I was just cooking this just for you I hope you like it 3!" Germany's crush got bigger in that second. "West you know her who is she?" "She is Mexico's maid which speaking of shouldn't you be there instead of here?" "Well I offered to cook for you and Mexico said I could do that so I came and knocked on your door and Romano answered then yea I started to cook but then Romano started to tickle me but I managed to get the food done!" *she smiles* all the guys in the room fell for her. Italy came in "Pasta! Ve~ Who made this- who is this bella signora did she cook this?" "Sì, ho fatto cuocere la pasta perché Romano ha detto che gli piaceva e lui mi disse che aveva un fratello così ho pensato che ti piace anche la pasta!" "What you can speak Italin?" says the Italys "Ja und auch Deutsch!" Germany blushs and thought she can speak my language and is proud of it... I must learn hers too"How about you stay for dinner?" "I am very sorry but i can't i must be getting home soon its almost dark you see." *Margo winces* "What's wrong with the night Margarita?"Germany asks "I just don't trust the night anymore without someone with me." She said weakly. "How about I walk you home then is that all right?" she runs up to him and hugs him "Ja, das wäre wunderbar wäre!""Alright well let's get you home then." Germany blushs from the hug.

**(S. MEXICO'S/GERMANY'S ****POV**** Private Time)**

"Thank you for doing this Germany I don't know what i would do without you walking with me." Margo says as ther walking down the driveway. "So are you actualy afraid of the dark Margarita or is it something else?" Germany said with suspicion."You are right recently there has been rapes happening here and they leave notes for the people who are next from the rapie's address book. I know this because my friend she um she got raped yesterday night and there was a note for me." Margo started to cry Germany hugged her and said "No one will rape you tonight or any night alright you will just stay at my house okay where you can call your boss okay?" "A-Alright if it's ok with boss then that's what I will do."

_**Translations**_

Hola mi hermano = Hello my brother

Norte = North

Sur = South

Mi pequeña Italia = My little Italy

Il mio amore = My Love

Mi Italia = My Italy

schöne Dame = Beautiful lady

Alemania = Germany

Bella signora = Beautiful lady

Sì, ho fatto cuocere la pasta perché Romano ha detto che gli piaceva e lui mi disse che aveva un fratello così ho pensato che ti piace anche la pasta! = Yes, I did cook the pasta because Romano said that he liked and he told me he had a brother so I assumed you like pasta too!

Ja und auch Deutsch = Yes and even German (add ! point and it becomes even not also.)

Ja, das wäre wunderbar wäre! = Yes, that would be wounderful!

**Did you like it? REVIEW PLZ! SUSCRIBE EVEN!**

**APHSpamex **


	2. Chapter 2

So, I updated um read translations it will help! I don't own Hetalia if I did it would have L.A. in it! ENJOY! ^U^

* * *

><p><strong>(ROMANO'SGERMANY'S POV)**

Once they got back to Germany's house this is what they heard when they opened the door. "Hey potato bastard your finally back is Margo-""Romano I would prefer you not to call Germany that please Romano 3" Margo says as she smiles. Then I ask "Oh Margo you're here why… I mean I thought you were going home?" crap what's she gonna think? "I was but now I'm going to stay here for the night if it's okay with my boss." She said. "Oh okay well then Germany where will she sleep?"I ask again. "Oh I forgot we don't have a spare bed here well I guess you could sleep with Italy he's harmless is that-""NO she will not sleep with him she will sleep with me I know her best and that's final!" I yelled what's that feeling is it jealousy? "Okay well that's settled I need to call my boss." Margo goes to the phone and calls her brother. Ring "Hello, boss it's me." "Sur where are you I'm really worried?" I'm with Romano, Italy, Germany, and Prussia so I'm safe now I will be staying here tonight hermano is it okay with you *hears something in the background* hermano is everything okay what was that sound?" North Mexico replies "It's just Chile getting your clothes so you will have a pair of underwear, bra, shirt, and short plus tennis shoes and socks well, be expecting him soon alright then bye." "Bye hermano." *Norte hangs up* "well looks like I'm staying- *hears knocking* I'll get that…..Hola Chile ¿Como estás usted?"She said. Chile says "Bueno gracias, aquí está tu ropa para mañana, además de su cepillo de dientes y champú mi belleza latina 3." "Thanks but, Chilito isn't Argentina gonna get mad if he heard you call me that?" she says slyly, Chile replies "That person is just… I don't know! Well bye Margarita *he smiles then leaves*" "Oh crap he forgot my night clothes oh well, um guys could I use a shirt and some boxers for night clothes please?" she asked. "You can barrow some of my clothes for tonight." Said Germany. "Thank you Alemania!"Margo said as she hugged him. Germany was loving every minute of it after the war he would come back for her: the one that causes happiness for everyone. Romano was pissed why didn't I offer some of my spares for her god I'm stupid!

**(ROMANO'S POV)**

After they ate dinner and got to know her and how she knew Romano. she stole everyone's heart, Prussia, Germany, Italy, and even more of Romano's. She said that she was gonna go take a shower and she'd be back down afterward and she did. Italy asked her to sing a lullaby because she brought Romano's guitar down with her, so she sang "A La Nanita Nana" ((got it from cheetah girls little sis loves the movies)) it was beautiful. After that everyone was ready for bed and when she and Romano got to his room she asked him this "Do the other countries know who I am?" he replies smoothly "No they don't." "Thank you so much!" that's when his dream came true he and Margo were sharing a bed and he knew she was a cuddlier and he enjoyed it so much! Then she kissed his cheek and said, "I have missed you soo much Lovino!" God that made his heart stop she knew his real name and she missed him he wished he could be here like this every day but the stupid war would make this a happy memory unless she and her brother joined the Axis then that would make it worthwhile. But he knew that he wouldn't because it would hurt Margo and the peaceful surroundings he wanted to protect her too but if she joined the Allies they would be enemies and that broke his heart.

**(S. MEXICO'S POV)**

Margarita woke up because she heard a noise so she went to go check it out. It's coming from Alemania's room she thought. So she went to the door and there before her was the great Roman Empire but she didn't know that.

**(GERMANY'S POV)**

Germany was trying to get the Empire from his room when Margarita entered the room "Oh Margarita I thought you were asleep?" "I was but I heard a noise and it sounded like it was coming from your room Alemania so here I am." She smiles proudly god I hope her boss joins us it would give me an excuse to see her. R.E. interrupted his thoughts. "So this is your young lady eh Margarita, why aren't you with Germany in his bed eh?" "Mr.-Roman Empire yes Mr. Roman Empire um I'm the maid for Mexico so I don't live here also I just met Alemania so yea…" "Oh so you're not Germany's then hmmm." This person has now ruined my chances of dating her that I had now she would probably date Romano or even Prussia god why did he have to question her and… oh she's wearing my clothes she looks adorable like that well she needs to get her sleep so… "Margarita you should be going to bed so…" "But I never met an empire before can I please meet the Aztec of the east?" "Aztec of the east? What's that?" R.E. said. "It's you silly you are like the Aztec empire that used to have vast lands here the only one Empire he didn't concur was his wife Maya Empire she was the one that invented zero at least I'm pretty sure." "Oh so he was a great conquer then." R.E. said while thinking how many ways there was to court a young lady. "Yes he was well I will be going then so um, good night!" She rushed the sentence then she left.

**(SPAIN'S POV) **

Spain finally got to Mexico and when he did he saw her walking down the street with Romano and Germany. That made him boil no one touched her except him and he never did so they couldn't. But he knew if he walked out right in front of her that she would go get her brother and get him to shoot Spain out of the country. So Spain would plan for a time. He left the county to go back to his own.

**Back at Mexico's house**

When Margo opened the door with Romano and Germany right behind her she suddenly got thrust back by two girls screaming "Margi!" "Guadalupe, Rosalinda could you get off me your making it hard to breath." gasped Margo "Oh sorry sis that is my fault." Said Rosalinda. "Now why are you guys here?" questioned Margo "Well can't we come up to see our sister!" Said Guadalupe. "Well when you guys come up it usually means you want money."Margo stated blandly "AHH! European Countries RUNN!" screeched the two sisters together when they saw Germany and Romano. "What's their problem?" Said Romano "Well you see they... work for Venezuela and Columbia and their bosses told them when they see Europeans to run home." "But how do they know we are countries?" asked Germany "Well we can sense it because we have worked with countries most of our lives so yea….WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" screamed Sur "Those people will never "get some" again." said Norte as he smirked.

**(ENGLAND'S POV)**

England was watching the video over and over again where did I last see her? "ON Spain's Ship!" back when he was a pirate….

Flashback

"Ha that idiot I bet he and his crew are sleeping…What the fuck is that a girl dancing on deck?… She is a beauty we will just have to steal her from Spain then huh crew. Crew?..." *turns around and sees Spain* "Bloody hell."

End of Flashback

**(GERMANY'S/ROMANO'S POV)**

"Mexico what's your final answer?" asked Germany "Alright fine Margarita come on here." Said Norte "Should we join the Axis in the war Margarita?" Germany looks at her why is he asking her she is just a maid, a very beautiful maid? "No, we shouldn't because we should revel in our peace now hermano, for I have a feeling it won't last long." Said Margarita "Germany that is your answer NO." said Norte then the Axis left but before they did Romano ran up to Margo and kissed her on the lips deeply. Margo was so surprised that she gasped and Romano entered her mouth then he left. THERE I DID IT I KISSED MEXICO!

Supposedly Germans bombed Mexican ships so Mexico entered the war on the Allies side…

**First Allies meeting both Mexico's went….**

"America stop eating so we can hear your bloody-" England was cut off by the door opening everyone looked to see the Latin Countries Led by N. Mexico, Mexico de la Sur however was behind him out of view. "We're here Bastard." Then they all sat down S. Mexico sat next to Canada and said "Hi" shyly. Then America said "Hey you guys finally showed up now SLURP axis bad guys SLURP allies good guys SLURP AND THE HERO'S ME!" N. Mexico and America started to argue. S. Mexico stood and said/yelled "Hermano, necesitamos un ejército eso es más actualizada. Use Latina como una herramienta." Then Sur sat down and everyone stared at her. N. Mexico then said "Si mi hermana, we need a more updated army America." "Then we will train you." "Let's go get trained then Hermano." Says Sur as she pulls him up from his chair. BA-BAM something hits her and she flies across the room and it growls she knows exactly who it is. "Ocelotl your head actually hurts now… hey you've gotten bigger!" She stands up and Norte says this "Hermana, que tiene que representar a México, mientras que yo tren. Te voy usted entrenar más tarde." Sur replies "Fine but you take OcelotlI'll have Tototl with me okay?" Tototl flies in and Norte says "Okay bye!" Norte leaves and everyone stares at her except the Latin American nations. England said "Shouldn't you be dead?" "What I'm a maid I am here cause boss wants me here." "England's right when I took over Mexico I saw you are you a country?"said France. "No, my family has worked for nations for long time so you could have seen one of my relatives." S. Mexico said nervously.

Germany tells the Axis that Mexico didn't join but joined the Allies instead. Romano was heartbroken.

After the war Mexico's odd maid was forgotten until one world meeting…

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

Hermano = Brother

Como estás usted = How are you

Alemania = Germany

Bueno gracias aquí está tu ropa para mañana, además de su cepillo de dientes y champú mi belleza latina = Well thank you, here are your clothes for tomorrow, as well as your toothbrush and shampoo my Latin beauty

Hermano, necesitamos un ejército eso es más actualizada. Use Latina como una herramienta. = Brother, we need an army that is more current. Use America as a tool.

Hermana, que tiene que representar a México, mientras que yo tren. Te voy usted entrenar más tarde. = Sister, you have to represent Mexico, while I train. I'll train you later.

Ocelotl = Jaguar

Tototl = Bird

Sooooo, did you like it it's my new year's gift to all who reads it! Also a late birthday present to **SpamanoRules**Happy Birthday! So um, Review, favorite, **SUBSRIBE!**

_**APHSpamex~**_


End file.
